Blog użytkownika:Pyskacz/Początek Przyjaźni
początek przyjaźni Małe informacje Czkawka i Astrid się nie znają (astrid mieszka na innej wyspie) Stoik żyje i valka tez jest '' ''W berk zabijają smoki ale czkawa ma już szczerbatka ---- Rozdział 1 Cześć jestem Astrid Hofferson mieszkam na Robinowej Wyspie mam 15 lat i mieszkam z wojem Fin em uczęszczam na smocze szkolenie i jestem najlepszą wojowniczką na wyspie Nie lubię chłopaków z kupa mięśni którzy się zachwycają nimi i próbują mnie poderwać mnie nie interesują chłopcy moja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest Diana ona mne rozumie W domu Astrid Diana:astrid jesteś najlepsza na szkoleniu i w dodatku ładna i nie ma chłopaka Astrid:diana rozmawialysmy o tym tu nie ma dla mnie nikogo który był by w moim typie Diana:a słyszałam jak Wódz rozmawiał z Aronem ze za kilka dni wypływacie na wyspę berk i tam będziecie ćwiczyć Astrid:nie słyszałam dzięki za informacje a jak u cb i freda Diana:dobrze nie narzekam zaczęła się śmiać Astrid:ty to dobrze trafiłaś chociaż jeden który nie chwali się mięśniami Diana:no ty tez takiego znajdziesz jak nie tu to może na Berk W kacu nadszedł ten dzień mamy wypłynąć na ta wyspę B.. Berk zarazem się cieszę i smuce bo musze zostawić najlepsza przyjaciółkę ale będę pisała do niej listy Wodz:wypływaćie na wyspę berk by tam dokaczyc swoje szkolenie astrid z tobą popłynie twój woj Fin i tam zostaniecie dobrze Astrid:tak wodzu Wódz:wszyscy na pokład Plynelismy tak dwa dni W kacu dotarliśmy ta wyspa była piękna Rozdział 2 W porcie czekał na nas Wódz berk miał ródą brodę i byl bardzo umięśniony ''' '''Wodz:witaj stoiku Stoik:witaj Osfaldzie ile to już minęło widzę ze nowych rekrotow przywiozles Osfald:tak ''' '''Wódz wszystkich nas przedstawił i stoik zaprosił nas do siebie idąc do domu wodza zobaczyłam chłopaka w kuźni a obok coś czarnego postanowiłam podejść podeszłam bliżej zobaczyłam smoka obok chłopaka odrazu krzyknęłam żeby uciekał ale nic sobie z tego nie robił Podeszłam do niego i kukneł am mu przez ramię rysował tego smoka ''' '''Astrid:cześć jestem Astrid Chopak się obrócił i spojrzał na mnie ''' '''Czkawka:cze.. cze.. cześć możesz się śmiać na imię mi czkawka BYŁ on inny niż wszyscy ci o wielkich mięśniach był chudy miał duże zielone oczy ''' '''Astrid:a ty wiez ze to smok ? Czkawka:tak to mój smok wytresowalem go Astrid:aha ja musze iść ''' '''Nocowalam w starym domu Woja fina następnego dnia tez spotkałam go w kuźni ale nie podeszłam do niego nw czemu ale polubiłam go Woj Fin powiedział mi ze jest to syn wodza spaczatku nie wierzyłam W kacu weszliśmy na smocza arenę była zadbana a w klatkach smoki a na środku stalo 5 osób ''' '''Astrid:cześć jestem Astrid Pyskacz:witaj ja jestem pyskacz a to bliźniaki mieczyk i Szpadka śledzik i Saczysmark Wszyscy:cześć Nigdzie nie widziałam tego czkawki a i ten Saczysmark odrazu mi się nie spodobał Po chwili wszedł Stoik Stoik:Lekcje prowadzi mój syn Czkawka jak na zawołanie wleciał na arenę dosłownie Wleciał na smoku czarnym jak noc jak to możliwe puzniej się dowiem Rozdział3 Czkawka:dzisiaj będzie teoria a pytania będzie zadawał śledzik ja musze coś dopisać w smoczej księdze ''' '''Wszyscy się go słuchali bez słowa oparł się o smoka wciagnol jakaś wielka ksiege i zaczol coś pisać podeszłam do niego ale jak się zblizylam smok zaczol warczec przestraszyłam się Czkawka:szczerbatek przestań do przyjaciółka Smok jak na zawołanie przestał warczec i się położył spróbowałam jeszcze raz smok ani drgnol spytałam czy mogę zobaczyć zgodził się po chwili spojrzałam na smoka ''' '''Astrid:co to za gatunek Czkawka:Nocna Furia Astrid:ze co.. niemożliwe nas uczą ze ten gatunek to pomiot burzowych piornow i niesie ze sobą tylko śmierć Czkawka:ale tak nie jest ten smok jest bardzo inteligentny.... Zaczol mi opowiadać o tym gatunku a ja słuchałam i patrzyłam się na niego gdy zwrócił zwrot na mnie omal się nie zarumienialm mówiłam w myslach astrid nie rumień się ' '''Czkawka:koniec zajęć ' '''Poszłam do domu pożegnałam się z nim doszłam do domu usiadłam na łóżku i wyciągnęłam pamiętnik i zaczęłam pisać '----------------------------' Dzień 1 Poznałam wodza berk i innych uczestników szkolenia noi oczywiście chłopaka o zielonych oczach na imię miał czkawka bardzo go polubiłam nawet a i miał smoka z gatunku Nocna Furia ' ' Astrid '----------------------------' Gdy się obudziłam ubrałam się i wyszłam na dwór i zobaczyłam jak czkawa lata na tym smoku i patroluje okolice wylądował kolo swojego domu i wszedł do środka poszłam do szpadki polubiłam ją Zaczelysmy rozmawiać po chwili się spostrzegłem ze czkawa co chwila zerka na mnie i coś rysuje ciekawa byłam i się nie ruszając i dalej gadałam z Szpadka byłam ciekawa co mu wyjdzie po chwili chyba skączyl podszedł do smoka i pokazał mu rysunek i coś powiedział a smok wyciągnął język na wierzch i pokiwal głową poczym żucil się na niego i zaczol go lizac rozbawiło mnie to Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy do mnie podszedł Czkawka:masz odemnie dla ciebie Astrid:dziękuję i dałam mu calusa w policzek sama nie wiem czemu chłopak się zarumienił i uśmiechnął się i odszedł bardzo podobał mi się ten rysunek.... Minoł tydzień wieczorem miałam wrócić do domu nie chciałam bo bardzo go lubiłam nie spodziewane ktoś zapukał do dzwi był to czkawka Czkawka:cześć chciałbym cie zabrać na lot na szczerbatku Astrid:no nie wiem bardzo chciałam ale się bałam Czkawka:choć Nie mogłam mu odmówić lecielismy tak już z godzinę po chwili się odezwałam Czkawka dziś wieczorem wracam do domu nic nie odpowiedział wiedziałam że mu smutno gdy wyladowalismy statek juz czekał zeszłam ze smoka i pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi na kącu z czkawka przytuliłam się do niego a po chwili była to reakcja pocałowałam go nic nie powiedział tylko się uśmiechnął ale po chwili popłynela mu łza Wsiadłam na statek i cały czas patrzyłam na niego puki nie zniknął z mojego wzroku Dwa dni bylismy spowrotem W porcie czekała na mnie moja koleżanka zeszłam z pokładu i odrazu przytuliłam się do Diany Rozdział 4 Diana:no opowiadaj jak tam było i czy kogos poznałaś Astrid:jak pomożesz mi się rozpakować to ci opowiem Diana odrazu wzięła moje żeczy i pobiegla w strone mojego domu gdy wszystko było wniesione zaczęłam jej opowiadać wszystko i o tym ze poznałam chłopaka innego niż wszyscy bardzo go lubię Diana:no to szczęścia Astrid:no nie wiem właśnie nw kiedy znów go zobaczę ale napisze do niego list akurat jutro przypłynie Johan Kupczy jak powiedziałam tak zrobiłam Rano poszłam do Johna i dałam mu list i powiedziałam żeby dał go Synowi wodza Berk Czekałam kilka dni w kacu przypłynoł johan gdy odebrałam list i jakaś paczkę pobieglam do Diany Przeczytałam list i o mało łzy mi nie poleciały otwarłam paczkę w niej był jego rysunek i jego smoka i naszyjnik na środku łuska nocnej furii i malutki liścik A w nim pisało "Żebyś O Mnie Pamiętała" Przez kilka tygodni z nim pisałam wkacu spytałam woj czy nie przeprowadzimy się na Berk odrazu się zgodził jak by czekał aż się spytam następnego dnia wyruszylisy ale zrobię mu niespodziankę pomyślałam wkacu doplywalismy berk ciągle wyglądało jak zwykle ale to co zobaczyłam mnie przeraziło ... NIKT NIE ZGADŁ :d Rozdział 5 ''' Gdy doplynelismy prawie całą wioska była w ogniu smoki atakowały po chwili zobaczyłam czarnego smoka w powietrzu walczył on z innymi smokami długo patrzyłam na to co się działo wkacu smoki odleciały razem z wojem Finem Podeszlismy do wodza woj Fin zaczol z nim rozmawiać a ja szukałam czkawki Wkącu go znalazłam jego mama opatrywala go na ręce plecach i nodze odrazu podbieglam do niego i się przytuliłam jego reakcja była szybka Czkawka:astrid co ty tu robisz Astrid:zamieszka tu nie cieszysz się Czkawka:ciesze się ale teraz jest tu niebezpieczne Smoki ciągle atakują Astrid:nie boje się o siebie tylko o cb bałam się o niego jak jest tak co dziennie jak mu się coś stanie przytuliłam się znowu do niego dzień spędziliśmy razem chodziliśmy bo berk i się śmialismy tak bardzo za nim steskniłam Nastepnego dnia znów smoki atakowały nie wychodziłam z domu dopóki nie usłyszałam ryku nocnej furi a na niej czkawke z tarcza i płonącym mieczem leciał na smoka i go zabił walczył do końca puki smoki nie odleciały wylądował Astrid:znowu zaatakowały i ty brałeś udział w obronie Czkawka:tak astrid musze bronić wioski jako przyszły Wódz obiecuje jak się to skaczy wynagrodze ci to Myślałam że się zmienił potym jak zabił smoka.. alem po tym co mi puzniej powiedział ze niechce zabijać smokow ale chcę pokoju zmieniłam zdanie wkacu smoki przestały atakować podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam rozmowę Astrid:słyszałam od innych ze niedługo masz urodziny i będą impreza i tańce Czekałam aż mnie zaprosi na jego urodziny ale nic nie usłyszałam musiałm z niego do wymusić Czkawka no wiesz... bd tańce ja nie mam z kim iść Zrobił dziwna minę i powiedział Ty nie masz z kim iść dziwne Astird nie denerwuj się... Spokojnie mówiłam do siebie może jest nie śmiały i się boi ze mu odmowie next dam jutro Wkącu spytał Czkawka:Astird czy ty no ten... pójdziesz ze mną na urodziny Astrid:oczywiście Poszłam do siebie i napisałam list do Diany.. '''Rozdział 5 Minęły dwa dni i Dziś były urodzony czkawki a ja nie miałam dla niego prezentu Na szybko zaczęłam coś robić zrobiłam mu podobny naszyjniki taki jaki on mi zrobił zachwile zacznie się a ja nie mam sukni.. szybko wybiegłam do pokoju i szukałam jakiejś sukni ktoś pukał do dzwi chyba czkawka Czkawka:dzień dobry jest Astrid Mam Astrid:tak poczekaj lub wejdź na górę Czkawka:dziękuję Słyszałam jak ktoś wchodził po schodach Czkawka:mogę wejść Astrid:tak Czkawka wszedł i zaniemowi Czkawka:pięknie wyglądasz Astrid:dziękuję to co idziemy Czkawka:tak. Poszli do twierdzy Wszyscy już czekali zaczęła się zabawa tańczylismy i śmialismy się wkacu dałam mu naszyjnik ucieszył się poczym nieśmiało dał mi buziaka w policzek uśmiechnęłam się tańczylismy chwile i Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów Rozdział 6 Obudziłm się i spojrzałam przez okno Zajęcia w Akademi jestem spóźniona wybiegłam szybko z dumu i pobiegłm w strone areny po chwili już byłam ale zobaczyłam tylko czkawke ze szczerbatkiem jak sobie dokuczają wzajemnie smieszylo mnie to zapytałam czy są zajęcia odpowiedział ze nie Chciałam mu coś powiedzieć ale nie mogłam nie wiem czemu bałam się wstydziłam sama nie wiem był kimś więcej niż przyjacielem Czkawka musiał wypłynąć z ojcem na kilka dni i spytał się... NIKT NIE PRÓBOWAŁ ZGADYWAC ZAWIODŁEM SIE ;d Astrid zaopiekujesz się szczerbatkiem Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć po chwili dodał nie bij się on krzywdy ci nie zrobi zgodziłam się Dwa dni minęły szybko ze smokiem nie było problemów nawet go polubiłam gdy smok zobaczył czkawke odrazu ruszył w jego strone postanowiłam mu to powiedzieć... Astrid:czkawka możemy porozmawiać Czkawka:oczywiście Wzięłam go za rękę i pociągłam go do mojego pokoju Astrid:czkawa no bo ja no ten.. k.. Koch.. kocham cie i spuściłam wzrok nie chciałam widzieć jego reakacji po chwili chwycił moj podbródek i pocałował i powiedział też cie kocham.. Ulżyło mi byłam taka szczęśliwa wkącu kogoś pokochałam i nie chciałam go stracić następnego dnia Czkawka jego ojciec i Pyskacz o czyms rozmawiali posłuchałam kawałek Stoik:musimy pozbyć się tych smokow lub z nimi żyć w zgodzie Pyskacz:będzie trudno aleoznacza by spróbować Czkawka:ja się tym zajmę polecę w nocy na smocze leżę spróbuję porozmawiać bd tak długo próbował aż mi się nie uda Co on chce zrobić postanowiłam ze nikomu nie powiem ze go kocham i będę traktowała dalej jak przyjaciela TERAZ BĘDZIE TROCHĘ GADANIA ALE NIE BĘDZIE ASTRID Czkawka:umiem oswajać smoki ale pojedynczo wszystkich naraz nie dam rady musiałbym znalesc i zaprzyjaźnić się z dobrym Oszolomostrachem Stoik:hm to mamy kłopot nigdy takiego smoka nie spotkałem Valka:ja wiem gdzie jest jeden jest przyjaźnie nastawiony ale zaciekle broni swoich Czkawka:mamo zaprowadz mnie do niego valka wyjęła mapę i razem z czkawka i stoikiem I zaznaczali punkty gdzie może być TERAZ WRACAMY DO ASTRID Weszłam do domu czkawki i zobaczyłam jak zaznaczają coś na mapie i oczmyś rozmawiają wkacu się odezwałam dzień dobry Stoik:witaj Astrid co cie tu sprowadza Valka:witaj astrid to tak Czkawka znajdziesz go w tych punktach będzie to wielki lodowiec jak go znajdziesz nie miej broni i się ukłon zdobądź jego zaufanie i zacznij z nim rozmowę Rozdział 7 Co oni chcą zrobić chciałam spytać ale się nie wtrącałam Czkawka się zemną pożegnał i poleciał.. tyle go widziałam zrobiło mi się smutno ale jakoś się trzymam PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI nie chciałem opuszczać astrid no ale obowiązki musze przekonać Alfe żeby nam pomógł Leciałem kilka dni nic nie znalazłem został jeden punkt na mapie jest wkącu znalazłem ostrożnie ze szczerbatkiem wszedłem do jaskini i szukałem Alfy szliśmy i co pochwile natalia my się na smoki (całkiem nowe gatunki) byłem zachwycony wkacu go znalazłem był ogromny podeszłam wraz ze szczerbatkiem smok odrazu mu się pokonał smok popatrzył na mnie ukłonil em mu się po działało zaufał mi żaden smok do mnie nie podszedł ani nie zawarczal poprosiłem go żeby nam pomógł zgodził się powiedziałem w czym problem wyruszyliśmy natychmiast Leciałem przed nim wskazując mu drogę dotarliśmy.... PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID chodziłam po Berk smutna po chwili ujrzałam białego ogromnego Smoka odrazu pobieglam po wodza valka mnie uspokoiła Po chwili ujrzałam czkawke kolo smoka SMOK głośno zryczał i wszystkie smoki które nas atakowały Zjawiły się koło niego i na coś czekały zryczał jeszcze kilka razy i smoki odleciały następnie popatrzył na Czkawke zbliżył się do niego i chuchnoł na niego lodem(tak jak w httyd2) Czkawa sie ukłonilci smok odpłynoł wszyscy zaczęli dziękować czkawce wkacu Stoik ogłosił ze wojna ze smokami zakończona.. Czkawke ogłoszono pogromcą smokow wtedy się zaczęło... miał mniej czasu dla mnie cały czas trenował ze smokami poznawał ich sekrety i zachowania cieszyłam się ze jest w tym dobry ale.. no hm.. brakuje mi jego towarzysta chodziłam po Berk i nie wiedziałam co z sobą zrobić nie zauważyłam jak zamna wylądował czkawka Czkawka:cześć chciałbym Ci coś dać znaczy.. kogoś Astrid:cześć o co ci chodzi Czkawka:wskakuj na szczerbatka Wkacu poczułam się jak wtedy kiedy zabrał mnie na pierwszy lot wkącu wyladowaliśy Czkawka:chciałbym Ci kogoś przedstawić zagwizdal i z jaskini wyleciała smoczyca z gatunku śmiertnik zębacz Czkawka:ona należy do cb musisz dać jej imię Astrid:może wichura Zauważylam ze smoczyca była zadowolona wróciliśmy na berk... byłam bardzo szczęśliwa czkawka wynagrodzil mi te dni bez niego... Rozdział 8 Rano się obudziłam poszłam nakarmić wichure ale nie chciała jeść i cały czas leżała pobieglam do czkawki zauważylam jak bada szczerbatka Czkawka krzyknęłam Czkawka:cześć o co chodzi Astrid:no bo wichura niechce jeść i nie wstaje Czkawka:juz idę coś mi się zdaje że wszystkie smoki to złapały Astrid:i co teraz Czkawka:wszystkie smoki wezmę do Sanktuarium I zostane tak długo aż nie wyzdrowieją Astrid:aha dlaczego znowu musi mnie zostawiać sama Czkawka:astrid wybacz mi ze musze cie znowu zostawić ale musze pomuc smoką wrócę jak najszybciej Astrid:dobrze dałam mu calusa TERAZ NIE PISZE Z PERSPEKTYWY ASTRID poleciał wraz z wszystkimi smokami Minol miesiąc śledzik odkrył ze to kwiat o nazwie ektolikus wykonaliśmy wszystkie kwiaty i wyrzucilismy następnie śledzik wysłał straszliwca do czkawki Wrócił następnego dnia Chciał się przywitać z Astrid ale.... całowała się z innym czkawka podesz do mnie oddał mi naszyjnik który mu dałam u odszedł załamany TERAZ PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID co ja zrobiłam straciłam osobę która kochałam dlatego ze z osamotnienia pocałowałam innego co się zemną dzieje... musze jakoś to naprawić czkawa krążył wokół wyspy gdy wylądował próbowałam do niego podejść ale szczerbatek mi nie pozwolił wiedział dlaczego jego pan jest smutny krzyknęłam czkawka zaczekaj to nie tak Czkawka:odczep się Astrid:ale.. Czkawka:pamiętasz co ten naszyjnik oznaczał Astrid:tak pamiętam Czkawka:te słowa teraz są nic nie warte zapomni o mnie Poczym wszedł do domu Następnego dnia Czkawka znowu przez cały dzień latał na smoku wkacu odbyły się zajęcia które prowadził Czkawka:dziś będzie teoria Bliźniaki:znowu Astrid:możemy pogadać Czkawka:coś związanego z lekcjami? Astrid:nie Czkawka:to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Rozdział 8 Czkawka cały czas chodził markotny idąc kolo niego nawet na mnie nie spojrzał Zauważylam jak opierał się o szczerbatka i czymal jakiś rysunek i lecialy mu łzy zrozumiałam ze bardzo go zraniłam a nie wiem jak to naprawić po chwili podarł rysunek i gdzieś poleciał Podbieglam tam gdzie leżał ten rysunek przedstawiał mnie i jego może ciągle mnie kocha musze próbować Znalazłam go na kruczym urwisku czkawka możemy porozmawiać Czkawka:nie mamy o czym Astrid:ja cie kocham naprawdę to był przypadek uwież Czkawka:nie wieże ci jak mogłaś mi to zrobić mówił z łzami w oczach Astrid:przepraszam wybacz mi proszę Czkawka:jak mam ci wybaczyć nie wiem czy potrafię Dałam mu naszyjnik który mi oddał Astrid:weź go Czkawka popatrzył na mnie po chwili wziol go i odleciał PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI nie wiem czy jej wybaczyć zdradziła mnie nawet się nie dziwię która by chciała takiego chuderlaka i ciamajde wylądowałem kolo domu wszedłem do pokoju i myślałem co zrobić Do pokoju weszła moja mama Valka:synu co się stało czemu zerwałes z astrid (Przed drzwiami stała Astrid która właśnie szła do czkawki) Czkawka:zdradziła mnie wciąż ja kocham ale nie potrafię.... wcale jej się nie dziwię czemu to zrobiła spójrz na mnie chuderlak zmnie i ciamajda która by mnie chciała Valka:ona cie kocha ty wiesz o tym Czkawka:właśnie nie wiem może była zemną dla żartu każdy robił kiedyś ze mnie żarty to czemu nie ona .... PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID nie wieze w to co on mówi nie ważne ze jest chuderlay i ciamajdowaty właśnie za to go kocham i nigdy bym go nie ośmieszyla musze z nim porozmawiać zapukałam do dzwi otworzyła mi valka Valka:cześć Astrid rozmawialiśmy o tobie wejć czeka na ciebie Czkawka porozmawiasz zemna Czkawka:a mamy jeszcze o czym Astrid:proszę wybacz mi ją cie kocham naprawdę Czkawka:no właśnie nie wiem Podeszłam do niego i go namiętnie pocałowałam Czkawka nic nie powiedział Po chwili Czkawka:Astrid ja musze to przemyśleć przepraszam Nie to ja przepraszam jak mi wybaczysz przyjc do mnie będę czekała i wyszłam modliłam się żeby mi wybaczyl i wrócił domnie PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI i co ja mam zrobić wybaczyć zdradę i zapomnieć wiem ze ona mnie kocha ale mnie zraniła jak myślisz sczerbatek smok pokiwał głową i się uśmiechnął Idę z nią porozmawiać Jak powiedział tak zrobił PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Leżałam na łóżku i płakałam prawdopodobnie straciłam najbliższą mi osobę Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi otworzyłam i zobaczyłam tam czkawke jednak mi wybaczył Czkawka:astrid możemy pogadać Astrid:oczywiście Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju Czkawka:zapomnij o tym co było wybaczam ci... spuścił wzrok ale ja nigdy tego nie zapomnę Astrid:dziękuję kocham cie Nastepnego dnia przyszedł do mnie Czkawka zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i obiecalismy sobie ze nigdy siebie nie skrzywdzimy Czkawka zaproponował mi żebym razem z nim odkrywają nowe wyspy zgodziłam się Czkawka:tak za godzine bądź u mnie Odkrywalismy nowe wyspy czkawka je zaznaczał i opisywał gdy lecielismy zauważyliśmy górę lodu (to nie smocze sanktuarium) Oblecieliśmy ją i nagle za rogu wyleciała sieć i wemnie trafiła zaczęłam spadać ale złapał mnie Czkawka postawił mnie obok wichury juz miałam ją uwolnić ale wyszli jacyś ludzie Obcy:to nasz smok czy to nocna furia chłopaki ale mamy szczęście Czkawka:kim jesteście Obcy:ja jestem Aragorn łowca smokow Czkawka:ja jestem Czkawka Wódz berk i pogromca smokow Astrid:odejdź od tego smoka Aragorn:on należy domnie i nocną furia tez Czkawka:coś mi się nie wydaje szczerbek plazma Uciekliśmy im Aragorn:jeszcze cie dopadnę zobaczysz zabije ciebie i ta noc a furie Kto to był mówiłam w myslach łowcy smokow Z myśli wyrwał mnie głos czkawki Czkawka:musze się o nim więcej dowiedzieć... spytam ojca może będzie wiedział W BERK Czkawka:tato musimy pogadać Stoik:o czym Czkawka:znasz może Aragorna Stoik:Aragorn Szalony Czkawka:właśnie tak łapie smoki i je zabija Stoik:nie zbliżaj się do niego to szaleniec Pyskacz:czkawka Stoik ma rację Czkawka:może go przekonam ciebie przekonałem czemu nie jego Stoik:synu to najlepszy łowca smokow nie da się z nim rozmawiać Czkawka:jednak spróbuję poczym odleciał Stoik:ale no uparty Pyskacz:u was to rodzinne Czkawka leciał i go szukał wkacu znalazł go na statku wieczorem o zmierzchu porwał go i próbował rozmawiać wydusić z niego po co to robi dlaczego ale nic nie chciał powiedzieć Następne kilka dni czkawka rozmyślał wkącu zebrał jeźdźćy wyruszyli go powstrzymać gdy zobaczyli jak Aragorn oddaje smoki jakiemuś innemu Łowcy nie wiedziałem co myśleć po co mu smoki z myślenia wyrwał mnie głos astrid Astrid:Czkawka chyba nas zauważyli Czkawka:zamykamy stąd PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID martwię się o niego cały czas siedzi przy księdze smokow i przy mapie wogole nie ma dla mnie czasu wkacu spytałam Czkawka pogadamy Czkawka:o czym Astrid:nie masz dla mnie czasu cały czas jesteś przy tych mapach Czkawka:przepraszam ale nie daje mi to spokoju co raz bardziej zbliżają się do berk... jak złapią któregoś z nas zabija i wezmą smoki Astrid:rozumiem ale... mmmmmm nie zdążyłam dokaczyc bo czkawka mnie pocałował i przepraszał kilka razy nie mogłam się na niego długo gniewać Pewnej nocy czkawka wyruszyl sam poszukać go i porozmawiać po kilku godzinach odnalazł go i udało mu się z nim porozmawiać ale najpierw go złapali Aragorn:Mówiłem że cię złapie haha Czkawka: niechce walczyc chcę porozmawiać Aragorn:Nie mamy o czym pozatym mi się śpieszy zabrac smoka pod pokład Czkawka:Nie wieże że robisz to z własnej woli Aragorn:Nie interesuj się Troche mineło i dowiedział się czemu to robi (jeżeli nie będzie tego robił zabija mu rodzinę) Czkawka:mogę ci pomuc odbić rodzinę i jak byś juz nie polował na smoki mógłbyś zamieszkać na Berk Aragorn:Raczej nie zdołasz mi pomuc Czkawka: Spróboje obiecuje ci to Aragorn:dziękuję za chęci ale jego nie da się pokonać jest zbyt silny ma liczna armię i zniewolone smoki Czkawka:mój smok jest alfa a ja ich opiekunem damy rade Aragorn:Dobra uwolnić Smoka Czkawka:Dzieki że mu ufasz Aragorn: Jutro się spotkamy zbiore zaufanych ludzi i wyruszymy Rozdział...9 Nastepnego dnia Czkawka zebrał jeźdźców oraz ojca i pyskacza i wyruszyli Aragorn:dziękuję za pomoc Stoik:ależ nie ma za co Gdy do lecieli rozpętało się piekło wszyscy walczyli jak opętani Ja i Aragorn Szukaliśmy jego rodziny znaleźliśmy ich w lochach aragorn i jego rodzina odpływali statkiem a my go osłanialiśmy Astrid:uważajcie strzelaja do nas z strzał i katapult Stoik:Czkawka uważaj czkawka nie zauważył i ... strzała trafiła prosto w pierś .... Iż zgadywał/a tylko (niestety nie celnie ;D) Hiccstrid PL Dedyk !! :D Szczerbatka padł na ziemię nie mogłem uwierzyć zacząłem płakać i przytuliłam się do niego i mówiłem nie opuszczaj mnie PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID O nie szczerbatek dostał nie żyje? Nie tylko nie to podbieglam do czkawki ale ten wtulil się w smoka i mówił do niego nie mogłam patrzeć jak cierpi poszłam do stoika i powiedziałam żebyśmy zabrali szczerbatka na Berk i tam pochowali po godzinie czkawka się zgodził Minęły 3dni Czkawak siedział w swoim pokoju i cały czas leżał koło szczerbatka i płakał mówiąc do niego Stoik:Valka to już trzeci dzień może pora z nim pogadać i pochować szczerbatka Valka:może i tak ale on nie pozwoli Stoik:i co my zrobimy Valka:dajmy mu trochę czasu Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć że jego przyjaciel odszedł zostawił go w takim momencie obwiniał się za to Wszystkie smoki były smutne i cały czas latały lub chodziły kolo domu Czkawki i czekały aż szczerbatek wyjdzie kolejne dni były co raz gorsze czkawka zachorował ale nie odchodził od przyjaciela wkącu czkawka zemdlal z wycieczenia gdy się obudził smok nadal leżal ale serce zaczeło mu bić Czkawka:Szczerbatek otworz oczy prosze nie zostawiaj mnie mordko słyszysz mnie mówił z łzami w oczach kilka dni puźniej szczerbatek się przebudził ale mając rane nie mógł latać Czkawka: SZczerbek!!! mordko Smok słysząc to zamachal ogonem i żucil Się na niego Czkawka: tak się o ciebie bałem mordko myslalem ze cie straciłem przytulił się do smoka do domu weszła Valka Valka:szczerbek uśmiechnęła się to cudownie Ludzie jak zobaczyli szczerbatka oniemieli Astrid:słuchajcie szczerbatek zyje Szpadka:ta napewno Śledzik:to wspaniale Czkawka znowu będzie sobą Astrid:no Godzine puźniej skączył się bawić z mordką Czkawka:to co mordko wracamy do domu Szczerbatek:wrrrrr W DOMU Stoik:synu dobrze cie widzieć w dobrym chumoże Czkawka:to dzięki mordce Usłyszeli pukanie do dzwi otworzyła valka Aragorn:jest może czkawka Valka:tak wejdźcie Aragorn:czkawa wraz z rodziną chcieliśmy ci podziękować za to ze uratowałes moja żonę i córkę Anne Czkawka:nie ma za co Anna podeszła do czkawki i dała mu calusa i dodała dziękuję Usłyszeli głos za sobą Astrid:dzień dobry Podeszła do czkawki dalas mu calusa i popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem zazdrości Aragorn:my juz pójdziemy i jeszcze raz dzięki Dni mijały spokojnie na Berk zaczęto organizować Smocze Wyścigi Czkawka nie brał udziału w zawodach był sędzia wraz z Stoikiem Pyskaczem i Gothi W AKADEMI czkawka:dziś odbędą się smocze wyścigi każdy musi wybrać sobie kolor Astrid:a ty nie startujesz Czkawka:niestety nie szczerbatek z tą raną nie może latać Astrid:tak mi przykro czkawka Czkawka podszedł do astrid złapał ja w tali i pocałował Astrid:Czkawka pomurz pomalować mi się i wichure na zawody Czkawka:dobrze Poszli do domu Astrid next Gdy Astrid była pomalowana na niebiesko postanowila zemścić się na czkawce I malować czkawkę farba nie obeszło się bez laskoteki calusow Gdy skaczy czkawka był prawie cały niebiesk i Czkawka:i jak ja to spiore Astrid:nie marudź pomogę ci poszli do wichury i po godzinie tez była na niebiesko za chwile mi zacząć się smocze wyścigi Stoik: czy jeźdźcy są gotowi Jeźdźcy:tak Pyskacz:Gotowi Start I wystartowali walka była za cięta ale wygrała astrid łapiąc czarna owce CZKAWKA:Astrid Wygrywa Dostała gratulacje od Wodza Astrid pomogła zmyć z czkawki farbę była przy tym dużo śmiechu Szczerbatek tez sie dołączył do zabawy gdy poszlismy do domu czkawki Stoik powiedzial mi ze jutro przyplynie Diana i twoi koledzy bardzo sie ucieszylam wkacu sie z nią zobacze nastepnego dnia czekalam w porcie wraz z czkawka i wodzem a ich przybycie gdy dobili to portu pierwszy wyszedl wodz nastepnie Diana a poniej o nie... Karl i Ariusz Astrid:Diana jak sie ciesze ze cie widze co cie tu sprowadza Diana:Nie moge odwiedzic przyjaciolki Astrid:Mozesz stesknilam sie za toba i przytlilam ja (czkawka patrzal na nas nic nie mowil) Karl Ariusz:Hej Astrid Astrid:A wy tu po co a Diana to jest Czkawka O ktorym ci opowiadalam (czkawka do mnie podszedl i przytulil) Czkawka:milo poznac Diana:Mi Rownierz next jutro sorka ze tak malo brak pomyslo :D kto zgadnie kim sa Karl i Ariusz Dedyk :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach